


Temptation

by jihyunxmc



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Gen, Hate Sex, M/M, Multi, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 04:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15922556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihyunxmc/pseuds/jihyunxmc
Summary: I am just going to copy and paste what I wrote on Tumblr. This is dedicated to my friend, Tess who wanted to read a fic about MC and Jumin hatefucking. There is no plot or anything other than pure p o r n and Jumin being a tease to a very impatient MC.





	Temptation

Jumin’s hot breath ghosting along the shell of your ear. He harshly bites down the tip as his fingers play with your underwear. You can feel his fingers making frantic circles around your clit. A low moan escapes your lips as your eyes flutter shut.

“Y-you’re such a child—” before you get the change to finish you feel a finger slid into you. You gasp as your eyes fling open meeting Jumin’s merciless eyes. You wanted to yank his arms off, yet you didn’t as his continue to play with you.

You mewl, “fuck” under your breath and being to turn your head away from Jumin.

“Look at me,” Jumin low yet stern voice commands. You stubbornly shake your head, refusing to give him what he wants. You wanted to see how far you can push him.

To your surprise, it wasn’t very far. Jumin fume a low growl as his hand trail the curvature of your neck. Suddenly you felt his thumb push against your jawline forcing you to face him. Making your parted lips squeak in surprise. Without hesitation, Jumin slips his thumb into your mouth.

“Suck,” he commands.

You wanted to bite his fingers off, but you do as he says. Your cheeks hollow around his thumb, tongue swirling along the skin of his finger.

You can’t stand him, but his touch. It made you absolutely vulnerable. You couldn’t help but follow his every order. Just the mere thought of spending more quality time like this with Jumin send automatic shiver down your body.

Right now, the only thing you are aware of is your body and how he is making your body feel. Your eyes roll back with pleasure as you feel his thrusts go in and out of you, leaving you in a state of pure lust.

How did things get so heated? How did you end up here?

It doesn’t matter for right now.

You wanted him.

And he wanted you.

Only your inner desire matters tonight. 

“You should be more honest with yourself.” Jumin chuckles with hint of mockery in his tone. You could see his lips curving up into a boastful smirk. Pure rage began to boil inside your stomach, but it was quickly replaced by jolts of pleasure as you felt Jumin add another finger that made your knees buckle against the wall of inside his penthouse. Defeated, you shoot him a glare only to be met with a wider smirk.

Jumin takes his thumb out your mouth and runs his fingers down your chest.

“‘Aren’t you excited?” Jumin asks coyly, as his fingers begin to play with your nipples. Unable to control your feelings, you only respond with a moan.

“Oh, does that feel good?” Jumin inquired.

“Jumin,” you mumble, your words barely audible, weak, and muffled. Your hands reached out and begin gripping his back, and your hips flex forward at each of his thrust.

“Jumin, please fuck me,” you whine.

Shaking his head, Jumin responds with “not yet” and thrusts his fingers deeper inside you. You let out a dismantled grunt.

Can’t he just drop the act and just get inside you? Perhaps he just enjoys tormenting you.

Frustrated, you growl “fuck me!”, though it sounded more like a whimper. You can’t sound as menacing as you’d initially like due his digits thrusting in and out of you, and his thumb playing with your nipples.

Unable to bear the pleasure, you did your nails dig on his back to which Jumin responds with a low growl. You feel a wave of satisfaction, now it was your turn to give Jumin a cheeky smirk.

Jumin frowns, “Don’t tempt me.”

Jumin slides another finger inside you, causing you to yelp out.

“Now,” Jumin says slowly, giving you a stern look. 

“I hope you are prepared.”


End file.
